heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sküld Verdandi
Ever since she was only seven years old, Sküld Verdandi has worked as an altar girl at the shrine of the goddess of fate, Fabula Sibylla. Some years ago, the remnants of her tribe of nôrns fled their homeland in the north and arrived to Eubric reeport. There hasn't been a child born to the all-female race ever since, so Sküld is destined to be the last of her kind. Having grown up in the city, Sküld's view of life is very different to the other women in her tribe. She is kind and caring, and has no trouble coming along with any kind of people, and even has a zombie boy called Shaun as a best friend, much to the chagrin of her mother Ürd. When her friend Shaun went missing, she sought him out at the dark temple of Zoot beneath the city with the help of a large group of heroes of Heroica. Lately she has been busy helping the Oracle at the shrine, finding less and less time to go out and play with his friend. Appearances *Quest#44: My Best Friend *Quest#85: Visions of an Unblinking Terror *Quest#142: Day of the Triffid Unique Job Class Sküld's own job class that she used during Quest#44 is the Altar Girl, which has the ability to heal the whole party at the same time. This acolyte is on the path of finding a connection with her goddess. *'Base Health:' 2 (+1 per level up) *'Base Ether:' 10 (+1 per level up) *'Weapons:' The altar girl uses fans as a weapon. She can also use scrolls. *'Job Trait:' Arc Healing – The altar girl can restore the entire party to full health outside of battle by spending 5 ether. *'Battle Style:' Caring – The altar girl takes care of the entire party. #SHIELD: Pure Heart – The purity of the altar girl removes all negative effects from all allies and grants them the blessed-effect, restoring 3 health each round. This does not cost ether. #CRITICAL HIT/ARC HEAL MORE: The high cleric attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. Instead of attacking, the high cleric can restore health to all party members equal to the power of their critical hit, at the cost of 1 ether per healed target. #HIT/ARC HEAL: The high cleric attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. Instead of attacking, the high cleric can restore health to all party members equal to the power of their hit, at the cost of 1 ether per healed target. #MEDITATE/ARC HEAL LESS: The high cleric meditates to regain 1 ether. Instead of meditating, the high cleric can restore health to all party members equal to their level, at the cost of 1 ether per healed target. #DAMAGE/NO HEALING: The high cleric is struck by the opponent’s attack. Optionally, attempt to heal fails. #SPECIAL GUARD/NO HEALING: The high cleric is struck by the opponent’s special skill, but has a 1/2 chance to be protected from any negative effects caused by it. Optionally, attempt to heal fails. Category:NPCs